<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New nickname by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656136">New nickname</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New nickname</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Ravenclaw Tower. Helena Ravenclaw, the house ghost is talking to her boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen.</p><p>Helena grinned. "What those dumb lions call me is wrong."</p><p>Cormac said, "We need to rewrite your story."</p><p>Helena smirked. "What, sorry?"</p><p>Cormac told her, "That stupid nickname has brought you so much grief. What we need to do is change that nickname."</p><p>Helena asked, "What should we change it to then, Mac?"</p><p>Cormac suggested, "How about the Laughing Lady?"</p><p>Helena rolled her eyes. "Alliteration? Really?"</p><p>Cormac stated, "I thought it sounded cute."</p><p>Helena smiled slightly. "How about the Smiling Lady?"</p><p>Cormac beamed, "I love it, Hel!"</p><p>Helena responded, "Then you better get to work spreading it around."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>